


Not Alone

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [3]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: So… Apparently Sam Bell doesn’t want to let me go…Here’s a very small and fluffy 15 minutes drabble, because… I just have a lot of feels, yep.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this one for everyone who feels lonely right now. You guys are really not alone ;)
> 
> the gif is by me again.

_Sam Bell has a pure soul_  and you love him for that.

Some people may say it’s just a pity. Something similar to a feeling that a nurse may have for her patient. But it’s not like that. Maybe it was, just partly. Because at first you really wanted just to hug and comfort him. But it has grown into something more and you know it.

 _Sam Bell is lonely._  A man who has no past. A man who just wanted to find a home he never really had. A man who had memories of his loved ones that weren’t even his. You’ve never ever met a person who was so desperately lonely. A human needs a human after all. You can be introverted to the bone, but you still need love and affection. That’s human nature. That runs the world. Maybe you started feeling emotionally close to him just because you were lonely too? A weird nerdy girl who used to spend her days with books and studies while her peers went on dates and to parties… Of course you weren’t as lonely as him. At least you had your relatives. Even a couple of people you may call your friends. But as you grew up, you didn’t manage to find that one person.  ** _Your person._**  Someone who cares and understands. He also needed this someone. And one day you just… found each other.

 _Sam Bell is strong._  He is  _physically strong_ , and each time he holds you in his arms, pulling you close to his firm chest, you feel like a little girl. And you feel safe. But what is more important, Sam Bell is  _emotionally strong_. He’s been through a lot of pain and sadness, but he doesn’t give up. You respect him for that and you are proud of him.

 _Sam Bell is vulnerable._  Even though he doesn’t like to show this part of himself. It’s incredibly important for him to know that he’s loved. That he’s not alone anymore. You know this. That’s why you touch him a lot, hug him, snuggle against him, stroke his soft messy hair or scratch the back of his head gently. You also like to kiss his neck, tracing his jawline with your tongue, licking and kissing his collar bones and Adam’s apple. You like the way he shivers when you do it. His breath quickens and he’s almost about to purr of pleasure like a big cat, and it’s the best reward for you. You give him all your warmth, and Sam gives you his in return. No one ever held you and touched you with such tenderness and affection as he does. You both are grateful for this opportunity.

Sam Bell has bad dreams sometimes, and you can do nothing about it. But each time you wake up at night because of him tossing and turning, you just move closer. You stroke his hair, kiss his cheeks and forehead, you hold him and whisper on his ear that you are here for him. And you feel his breath calms down little by little. He hugs you in his sleep and you lie as close as possible, feeling his warm breath on your skin and his heart beating next to yours.

In the morning he wakes you up with soft kisses on your shoulders, you smile at him and these little sparkles deep inside his green eyes is the most beautiful thing in the world for you.

 _Sam Bell is not alone._  Neither are you.


End file.
